Ben
'''Ben '''is a student of class T1T5 and a former antagonist of the series. He starts out as a relatively minor character, but recently he has been featured much more often. He is very popular in school and is often seen harshly rejecting Debbie, who has a deep crush on him. Ben serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the second season, but later becomes one of the protagonists for the second half. Appearance Ben is often seen with long hair that is dyed blonde currently. This causes him to get in trouble with Madam Soot Beng on more than one occasion. In earlier videos, he has black hair and sometimes light-brown hair. Most people even think of him to be quite handsome. Personality Ben is your typical popular student. He is always surrounded by lots of friends and especially a lot of girls. He is charming and charismatic, and he cares deeply for his friends, but it only seems to stop there, and the difference in his attitude towards less popular students is night and day. Like most of his clique, he doesn't seem to take studying seriously and is always looking for ways to distract himself. In early videos, he isn't featured as much, but following 11 Types of Student Relationships, he has become one of the central characters of the series. His toxic and harsh attitude towards his admirer Debbie in that episode led him to be an early antagonist of the series. When Debbie tries to sit next to him, he coldly rejects her and asks her to sit somewhere else. Later, when Debbie offers him lunch that she prepared, Ben simply slaps it onto the floor, leaving Debbie in tears. His poor attitude continues in 12 Types of Students During Recess, where he again ignores Debbie when she arrives to cheer him during his basketball game. However, after Debbie leaves, Ben looks around for her, as if to check if she's okay. From that episode onward, Ben's attitude towards Debbie has improved drastically. They hung out over the holidays, though their session is ruined towards the end by Trev. Once school resumes, Ben is seen protecting Debbie from his friends, even siding with her on more than one occasion. He is also more willing to involve her in his activities. He is also much more committed to his work than before. Ben's early antagonistic side is likely due to peer pressure from his group of friends. Deep down, he really cares about all of his classmates, but the indifference of his clique has prevented anyone from seeing his kinder side. In a way, Ben is also desperate to uphold his reputation as a popular student, therefore he must chase others away who might drag him down, such as Debbie. However, somewhere along the lines, he decides to lose this cool kid persona. Miraculously, even after being seen hanging out with Debbie, he still remains as popular as before; the only thing that changed is his personality. Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Male Students Category:Popular Students Category:Ben Category:Class T1T5 Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Ms june